<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Momentary Faries by aspoonie500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812684">Momentary Faries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspoonie500/pseuds/aspoonie500'>aspoonie500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momentary Faries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Natsu, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mostly Cannon Compliant, Multi, No Beta, Other, Queer Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short, Short snippets, aro Gray, aromantic Gray, but everyone is queer, cana is bi, drunken, fairy tail friendships, gay Lucy, no edit, or a large majority are, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspoonie500/pseuds/aspoonie500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This'll be a series of short stories/vignettes mostly set shortly after the Edolas arc in the anime. I'm planning to focus on Juvia and Gray's relationship and making it less...creepy and weird. Mostly going to be short and light on plot. I'll try to keep them reasonably chronologically ordered, but there are probably going to be flashbacks and jumps back and forth. Really, the focus is going to be on interactions and feelings between characters in Fairy Tail and beyond. Especially Juvia. There might be a little talk about sex, but probably not going to be explicit. I'll update the tags if necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alzack Connell/Bisca Mulan, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momentary Faries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. After Edolas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short snippet immediately after Edolas. Takes place in Cana's room and involves Juvia, Cana, and Bisca getting super drunk and talking about things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cana was drunk. Which was unusual. Even more unusually, she was not drinking alone. Juvia and Bisca had joined her. Cana allowed it, since they came bearing gifts: fancy chocolate (some of which even had liqueur hidden inside) and alcohol. Quite a bit of alcohol, actually. The three were sitting quietly, drinking steadily when Bisca finally broke the silence blurting, "Edolas Alzack is so in love with my Edolas counterpart, I want the same, but what if Al doesn't like me back? I can't risk losing his friendship and companionship for something that might never happen. But its so much harder now that I know what we could be but we aren't and...I kinda wish I'd never heard of Edolas so I never knew what could be..." </p><p>"Bisca, it seems like Al..." Cana says before being cut off by Juvia. "Gray-sama in Edolas is in love with Edo-Juvia and I just want to go to Edolas, then Gray-sama would love me back and we could be happy together! But..." Juvia breaks off with a sob. Bisca leans over to hug Juvia and almost falls over into her lap, "Sorry, Juvia, heh, the world is spinning a bit..." </p><p>Cana whispers, almost too quietly for the other two to hear, "at least your loves notice your existence at all, even if its not in the way you want..." </p><p>"Cana? are you-?" Cana cuts Juvia off, "Its nothing. Forget I ever said anything. Here, have another drink" and promptly shoves an unopened bottle of rum into Juvia's hands. Juvia almost drops the bottle, giggles, and clutches it closer to herself. While this is happening, Bisca tries to stand up, almost falling into Juvia's lap before scooting close enough to lean against Juvia, "Juvia, you're so nice and I'm so glad your my friend," Bisca slurs before seeming to fall asleep on her shoulder. </p><p>"Heh, I guess we know who the lightweight is," Cana chuckles, "Hey Juvia, did you hear I've known your Gray-sama since he arrived at Fairy Tail?"<br/>
"Juvia knew you had been in Fairy Tail for a long time, but she didn't know you had known Gray-sama for so long, do I have any Romantic Rivals other than Lucy?"<br/>
"Hmmmm..." Cana takes a long sip from her barrel, "you know, I don't think I've ever seen Gray with anyone, you know, in the romantic sense. Maybe people just aren't interested because he can't seem to wear clothes consistently? But he's never pined for anyone or had an obvious crush, or anything. I guess you're safe from competing with anyone for his love"<br/>
"Really? Juvia is not sure she believes you, Gray-sama is so perfect and handsome and and"<br/>
Cana cuts her off, "Gray is basically my annoying brother. I do NOT want to hear about his...assets."<br/>
"Oh right, sorry Cana, Juvia got a bit carried away" "mmph?" Bisca slowly shifts after hearing Cana half-shout, "nng, I'm comfy..."<br/>
"Juvia is quite comfortable ash well...maybe we shoud, uhm, sleep a bit? Juvia is starting too..." </p><p>The three of them decide they're awful comfy and maybe they can just kinda...stay where they are? The floor is not as stable as it should be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juvia's conversation with Mira regarding joining Fairy Tail</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time skip back to when Juvia joins Fairy Tail, discusses Juvia and Gajeel's friendship and why Juvia wanted him to join her in Fairy Tail.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mira, stamping Juvia's thigh, -There, Juvia, you're now an official member of fairy tail! Congratulations!- <br/>-Thank you Mira-san! Juvia is very excited to be an official member of Fairy Tail!- </p><p>-If it's okay, i was wondering why you wanted to join fairy tail? Since phantom hated our guild so much?- </p><p>-Juvia wanted to join fairy tail to begin with to be closer to her beloved gray-sama. But the longer she watched, the more she realized that fairy tail is a kind guild. Warm and welcoming and protective. And Juvia wants to be a part of that. - </p><p>-you know that there might be some difficulty? That not everyone will welcome you unconditionally?-</p><p>-Juvia knows this. Lucy...Lucy forgave me. Welcomes Juvia. And Juvia knows not everyone will want her in Fairy Tail. But Juvia will work hard and fix the mistakes she made in the past.-  </p><p>-I'm curious as to why you asked us to consider Gajeel as a member. He seemed to have a particular hatred for our guild.- </p><p>-Gajeel-kun was friends with Juvia in Phantom. We worked together sometimes. And Juvia is worried about Gajeel-kun. He has not been working or in regular contact since Phantom disbanded. Its is unusual for him to be completely...inactive like this. Juvia hopes he can find friends here who will care about him. And who will value him beyond his ability to fight.- </p><p>Mira smiles -I hope the same, I know Master Makarov has gone to officially interview him. And to offer him a second chance. I hope we can become friends, now that we're guildmates. Also, if anyone is rude or gives you a hard time, please let me know, so I can take care of it for you?- <br/>-Juvia, being friends would make Juvia happy- Juvia smiles back at Mira. Before Juvia can continue, there's a loud crash as something is broken, Mira looks concerned, apologizes for leaving and quickly departs to see what's going on, since the usual sources of trouble arent' around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strengthening Bridges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set a couple days after the Fantasia Parade ended, a conversation between Juvia and Cana</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juvia goes to ask cana if she wants to eat together, when Cana opens the door, it's obvious she's been crying <br/>- Cana--Cana are you okay?- </p><p>- I'm fine, Juvia. Nothing's wrong. I'm not hungry- </p><p>- It's clear you've been crying and you haven't left your room in two days, not since the parade ended- Juvia pushes in and hugs Cana -what's wrong? You're my friend and I'm worried! Just talk to me. Or someone, anyone!- </p><p>Came sniffles, -I'm not a very good friend Juvia...i-i-i couldn't even defend you. After you were so, hic, strong, sniff and sacrificed yourself and I couldn't even win- </p><p>-Cana- Juvia pulls Cana close and then takes half a step back putting her hand on her cheek -Cana, you fought brilliantly, you didn't lose because you were bad...gulps... Have you talked to Fried since... Well you know?- </p><p>-i, no. I haven't. What is there to say?- buries face in Juvia shoulder </p><p>-he apologized. For, well. You know, everything he said. And how he hurt us. He was desperate. If Mira wasn't keeping an eye on him, I'd be worried he'd do something...dangerous...- </p><p>-HE ALREADY DID!!- </p><p>--yes, well, no, Cana, dangerous to himself, not to others- </p><p>-oh- Cana quietly, pulls back to look Juvia in the eyes, and continues angrily -how could he do what he did? And why the change of heart? He sure sounded awfully sure of his opinions- </p><p>-because he believed Laxus would abandon him and he would be all alone- swallows hard -and I understand...- </p><p>-phantom was like that, wasn't it?- </p><p>-yes, it's part of why I love fairy tail so much. That they accepted me even after...well. Kidnapping Lucy. Destroying the guild hall. The giant.- </p><p>-i remember, i was surprised you would want to join us, but- </p><p>-Cana, i initially wanted to join to be closer to grey-sama. But Lucy, she forgave me and accepted me and--she cares so much. That's why i love fairy tail. That she forgave me and welcomed me, i never thought...I never thought anyone would want Juvia in their guild for anything but her strength- </p><p>Cana pulls Juvia close -I value you, I'm so glad you're my comrade, and. If you say I should hear what Fried has to say, I'll listen. But not tonight.- Cana pulls back, wiping her eyes, -sorry for crying all over y- </p><p>Juvia interrupts -it's fine,you're my friend and...-</p><p>- dinner now? Since that was your original question?- </p><p>- oh yes, of course, where do you want to eat?-</p><p>-voices trail off as they leave the women's dorm to go get food</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A quick conversation between Battle of Fairy Tail and the Oracion Seis arc.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully Juvia's voice works in the chapter. Her voice keeps changing on me, which makes sense given how I'm starting to see her character. But that won't come up until after the Edolas arc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Juvia, you look... Depressed... Today, what's wrong?- </p><p>-Gray-sama went on a job and didn't ask Juvia to come with him- gloomy expression intensifies</p><p>-ah, you have quite a crush on our Gray?- </p><p>-Juvia loves Gray-sama! The guild is dreary and boring without him - </p><p>-ah, and he hasn't noticed yet, has he? - </p><p>-n-no, but he will, Gray-sama will notice Juvia and fall in love with her and...- trails off with a besotted expression</p><p>-you know Gray is oblivious to flirting most of the time? And that when someone is obvious enough, he gets really awkward about it? - </p><p>-Juvia hasn't noticed...then how should she get his attention?- </p><p>-try making friends, but not following him around so much, give him some space. Then he might be more open to the sort of relationship you want with him- </p><p>Shouting in the background- Mira-chan, we need fresh drinks!- </p><p>-oh, sorry, I've got to go Juvia, think about it though?- raising her voice -I'm on my way!-</p><p>-i will, thank you,- -MIRA!- drowns out Juvia's response, but Juvia looks thoughtful and slightly less gloomy than before</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wait, what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set right before the Oracion Seis arc, Juvia and Levy have a weird conversation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juvia is sitting at a table in the guild hall when Levy sits on the bench next to her, with a quick glance to make sure Jet and Droy were out of earshot -Juvia, can you help me with something? You mentioned you and Gajeel worked together while you were in phantom? Are you friends?- </p><p>-Juvia is friends with Gajeel-kun, we worked together some while in phantom. Why? Aren't you scared of him? After what happened... Juvia knows you were hurt badly because of phantom- </p><p>-I, yes. I am a little scared of him, but he did the oddest thing. He protected me from Laxus- </p><p>-when was this? Gajeel-kun and Laxus were rarely in the guild together before the battle of fairy tail- </p><p>-this was before that happened.- speaking really fast, Levy continues - Jet and Droy cornered Gajeel to get revenge for how he hurt us. Well me. And he just let them hit him. *deep breath* and then Laxus showed up. And he called Jet and Droy weak and then he turned on Gajeel. He attacked him multiple times and Gajeel didn't even fight him. Barely even defended himself. So I. I. I told Laxus to stop. He didn't take it well. - </p><p>-based on stories about Laxus that does seem likely, Juvia assumes there's more that happened?- </p><p>-yes, Laxus went to attack me and- </p><p>-he what?!?- Juvia half shouts </p><p>-yes, and Gajeel defended me. It looked like it had to have hurt, but Gajeel just asked Laxus if he was done and left to go on a job. - </p><p>-Juvia is glad you were not hurt, Levy-san, and that does sound unusual for Gajeel-kun. But he must feel guilty for what he did to you with phantom- </p><p>-that's what i assumed, but why didn't he fight back against Laxus?- Levy takes a deep breath -it just doesn't make sense- </p><p>Juvia reaches and gently pats Levy's hand, -well, maybe he wants to make friends here, and beating up his guild mates is the wrong way to do that,- </p><p>Blushing, Levy replies -yes, but he could still have defended himself, and there was the thing while I was re-writing the barrier to let Gajeel and Natsu out to fight Laxus. He seemed... well, uh, I'm sorry to bother you,- looking flustered, Levy gets up and hurries away before Juvia can react </p><p>-well, that was odd- Juvia mutters to her self, deciding to go see what Gray-sama is discussing with a group of people. It looks like Mira is using a light pen to show the organization of various dark guilds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>